


The Haven Sessions

by Nocticola



Category: Haven (TV), The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, He'll actually talk about some issues in his next chapter, I promise, It's really hard to get Nathan talking, Post-Troubles (Haven), Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: People of Haven get post-Troubles therapy from Dr. Joan Bright.





	1. Patient Wuornos, session 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [5 Times Nathan Wuornos Had to Go to Therapy (and the time he chooses to)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352380) by [Nocticola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola). 



> In the aforementioned fic (chapter 6), I wrote about Dr. Joan Bright coming to Haven after she's left AM. Now I wanna write about the actual session. 
> 
> Nathan will get a few chapters and Paige and Dwight get at least one each.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan tries therapy.

"This is Dr. Joan Bright. I am about to have my first patient in Haven. The Chief of Police Nathan Wuornos has volunteered to talk to me about the Troubles. He seems to take his role in town very seriously and if I can convince him of my good intentions, I am sure others will follow suit." 

Joan closes her recorder for a moment, the appointment is still a few minutes away. She needs to remember to ask whether it will be OK if she records the sessions. Sometimes she forgets, and that is not very ethical of her. She is nervous yet excited to find out more about the Troubles. It seems like a fascinating subject to learn about and having a town full of people who have just lost their powers, a town full of people who need help, if she will ever work with atypicals again, this will give her good practice. 

Nathan knocks on the door,

"Come in." 

Nathan enters the room, clearly as nervous as Joan. They shake hands before they both sit down.

"So, Chief Wuornos, what would you like to talk about?" 

"Call me Nathan, Dr. Bright," Nathan says before falling silent.

Nathan sighs and rubs at his neck. "I'm... I'm really not sure where to start. I haven't done this... regularly, before."

"What is your history with mental healthcare then? " 

"I went to the school couselor for a bit when I was 12. Not that I really talked with her then. And as a cop I've had to do a couple of psych evals. I did a couple's therapy session recently. But nothing consistent. And none of them really involved me talking much." 

"I see. You did strike me as that type of person." 

"Is a therapist allowed to say something like that? Wouldn't it possibly put-off your patient? " 

"You are right, to an extend. Does that comment affect you?" 

"Not really. It's kinda expected actually." 

"So, then tell me, why did you arrange this meeting today if you are not actually comfortable with talk therapy?" 

Nathan bites his lip and stares down at his hands. 

"Paige told me she's met you. She thought it might be good for me to... talk to someone, possibly you." 

"About anything in particular?" 

Nathan falls silent again. He was feeling pretty good about this but after he arrived at Dr. Bright's office, he strarted having second thoughts. Talking is *so*-- he's not even sure where to start. 

"There's a lot, actually. I don't really know where to begin." 

"We can start slow. But before we get into it, do you mind if I record your sessions? It would be strickly for note taking purposes." 

Nathan's body language changes. It wasn't particularly open but it was receptive. Now, he folds his hands over his chest, his mouth turns into a frown and his eyebrow shoots up. He looks suspicious. 

"Yes, I mind." 

Joan is a bit taken aback at first but she shows Nathan her recorder and noticiably turns it off. 

"I'm sorry. Many patients are fine with that." 

Nathan leans forward towards Joan,  
"If I end up talking about the Troubles, I don't want any record of it. I spent a significant proportion of my career making sure people don't know about them. Just because they're gone, doesn't mean the rest of the world needs to know about them, what went on here. You are not allowed to talk about them to anyone. " 

"I was not planning on doing that, Nathan. I have no intention doing any publishing about your experiences. I would only use this experience to help other people with... curious abilities. I have no intention exposing Haven. Or jeapordizing your trust in me, in case you decide to actually use me as your therapist. Trust is very important in the healing process." 

Nathan just looks at her, trying to judge her sincerity. She seems to pass his test because he ends up nodding and leaning back in the chair again. His hands stay at his knees so his position is open. 

"Alright. No recording, just written notes. If you need any." 

"Thank you." 

After that issue is dealt with, silence falls again. Nathan is still not sure how to start. He hopes he can trust Dr. Bright and that this will be helpful in the long run. But it is still difficult to start talking about anything.

Joan realizes she needs to break the silence.

"So, then, what was the final thing that made Paige and you convinced you should talk to someone?" 

"Who says I'm convinced?" Nathan sounds defensive this time. 

"Just because you seem like the type of person who hasn't gotten therapy much, doesn't mean the fact that you took the initiative to make appointment isn't in itself progress for you."

"Fine. I have nightmares. About a lot of thing. Maybe a bit too frequently, according to Paige."

"I see. About anything you might be comfortable speaking about right now?" 

Nathan stays silent, thinks about everything his nightmares won't let him forget. He doesn't know her. He's not sure he should really be talking to her, an outsider. But if he doesn't talk about *something*, the session will feel like a waste of time. 

He shrugs, "Orphan stuff. Stuff about the Troubles. Paige, in a way. About James. I'm not sure what exactly I'm ready to talk about with a stranger." 

"I can understand that. But we still have some time. I could give you some excersices, to help you sleep, deal with nightmares, although I do think talking about them would probably be the best course of action. But I understand you're not ready yet. That's alright. Trust can take time to buid. Now I at least have a little idea what issues feel the most pressing to you right now." 

Nathan nods, "Thank you for understanding. I think something to help me sleep would be good. " 

"Alright, here's what I would suggest---" 

### 

After the session is over, both Nathan and Joan are left unsettled by it. They have made another appointment which will hopefully go more smoothly. Maybe they'll actually manage to talk about Nathan's many issues. 

Joan is bothered by the recording issue. She really didn't mean to upset Nathan. She does know she needs to work hard in order to gain these people's trust. She is confident that she will. 

Nathan hopes the breathing excercises will help him sleep better and keep the nightmares at bay. He would have liked to have gotten more done during the first sessions, but it's hard to break over three decades of issues. It's a good enough start, anyway.


	2. Patient Hendrickson, session 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight and Lizzie's resurrection and Charlotte'a death.

Joan's second patient is Dwight Hendrickson, a big man with kind eyes and blond hair that if it was longer, would make him look like a viking. She is not quite sure what he is there for, although not every patient is as obvious as Nathan Wuornos.

"Hello, Mr. Hendrickson. Would you like some water before we begin?" 

"Thank you, Dr. Bright. That would me nice."

"Do you mind if I record the session for note taking, or are you uncomfortable with that?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't," Dwight says with a tone and smile with a carries authority. 

"Alright." She shows Dwight her non-recording recorder. "You can start talking when you're ready."

Dwight doesn't waste any time, “I fell in love again for the first time since my wife left me years ago. But I lost her, she died in my arms. But I also lost my daughter years ago, but the Troubles brought her back. I'm struggling to deal with the loss while being overwhelmingly happy to have my daughter back.” 

“Well, that does sound emotionally difficult. Although, I think it would be helpful for you to try to distance the two feelings from each other. The loss of someone you loved is something you need to process at your own pace. I am not quite sure what your situation with your daughter is?” 

Dwight talks with a practiced distance, reporting an incident and not actually detailing the worst events of his life, “Lizzie had my Trouble, and she died. She was 9 at the time. It was just the two of us, after my Trouble triggered, her mother left us and we came to Haven. I got caught up with something not-good and she died because of it. But at the end of last year, the big bad brought her back to manipulate me," after the facts are in, Dwight's voice and face softens,  
"I've really missed being a father, and I think I've gotten a hang of it again, but I dealt with her death for over 2 years. And both of us are still trying to deal with it. I told her she was gone for a while but she hasn't asked about details yet. I'm not sure how to break it to her.” 

“That sounds… complicated. How is she dealing with the loss of time? Does she still consider herself 9, even though she should be older than that?”

"Her birthday is coming up. I should talk to her about all of it by then. Maybe let her celebrate multiple birthdays? She has already gotten some new friends, here, which is good. She didn't really have them the first time around."

"That sounds good. Do you mind me asking what your Trouble was? The manner of her death might affect how to deal with it."

Dwight gives her a humorless smirk, "The Hendricksons were bullet magnets." 

"Excuse me, bullet magnets?" 

"Yes. You shot a gun near us and the bullets divert to us. I used to walk around with Kevlar all the time." 

"So, Lizzie was shot? At 9?" 

"The Troubles were cyclical. If you were a kid during a cycle, 9 is not an uncommon age to be triggered." 

"Did you blame yourself for her death?" 

"Of course. I trusted some questionable people, and they meant to shoot me instead of her. She wouldn't have died if she wasn't my daughter."

"Mr. Hendrickson, you are not responsible for other people's actions. Or for the fact that your daughter was triggered. I think it would be good for us to have a family session. Lizzie will need help coping with all this, and you still clearly have some unresolved issues. How does next week sound?"

"I think that's a good idea, Dr. Bright." 

"Alright, we'll make an appointment. Now, we do still have some time, do you want to talk about the loss of the woman you loved?" 

Dwight's smile is full of pain and longing "Charlotte. She was literally out of this world. I fell for her surprisingly quickly, given everything. She was the first person I really connected with in a long time. Even though things in Haven were pretty terrible, it worked. For a time. She really loved me and I loved her. And then she died. Twice, actually. The Troubles could be funny like that."

"How did she--"

"Her ex husband murdered her and then she was resurrected for a few hours."

"That must have been difficult. Have you talked about this with anyone else?"

"A little bit. Most Havenites are dealing with their own trauma about what happened, so it feels... rude, to bring your own crap to them." 

"That's why I'm here," Joan smiles and Dwight replies to it with one of his own. There is sadness there but also hope. "We can make another solo appointment for you, if you want." 

"I think I need that. Thank you, Dr. Bright." 

"You're welcome, Mr. Hendrickson."

Dwight feels better after the session. Joan's interest in the Troubles is increasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last word of this chapter is my 200,000th.


	3. Patient Cross, Session 1

“Hi, Paige! It's a pleasure to see you again.” Joan smiles when Paige steps into her office. Paige was one of the first people she really talked to in Haven. 

“Likewise.” Paige smiles back. 

“Mind if I tape the session?” Joan is starting to get why everyone in this town is so hesitant about her taping the sessions, but she still owes it to herself to ask first. 

“I'd prefer not.” Paige smiles apologetically. 

“Alright,” Joan is slightly disappointed but she understands. 

“Thank you. How have you been settling in Haven?” Paige asks, genuinely curious. 

“Quite well, thank you. I am collecting a nice amount of patients and I think I can manage to do something good here. And the town is lovely, just the type of place I need right now.” Joan is really starting to like the place, and she really feels like this is the right place for her for now. 

“I'm glad.” 

They really should get the session started now, so Joan turns the question back to Paige.

“You're also relatively new in town, aren't you?” 

“In a manner of speaking. Which is why I am here.” There is an odd tone in Paige's voice. 

Joan is also not quite sure what it is that she needs help with.

“Homesickness for where you're from? That's not really something I--” 

“No! Not at all, no," Paige says with great emphasis, and then she takes a big exhale and let's it out as a sigh. For a moment it seems like she is preparing herself for something.  
"I'm actually very much from Haven. I've been in Haven on and off for 500 years.” 

“…” Joan doesn't know how to react to Paige's words. 

“The Troubles you are here to deal with, or their aftermath, really. I created them. About 500 years ago, I came to Earth from somewhere else, my name was Mara, I w as the daughter of Charlotte and Croatoan, I was with a man named William. My father had cured me with Aether some years prior, which gave me a special connection with it. I could use it and manipulate it and what I did was give humans Troubles. Made them hereditary. I was caught and my mother planned a punishment for me that was meant to eventually cure me. I kept the Troubles at bay for as long as I could, then they came back and I was given some contemporary woman's memories and I would help the people of Haven to deal with their Troubles. And then I went away again, and took the Troubles with me. The cycle lasted 27 years and went on about 500 years. I finally ended about 8 months ago. I am the final version of Mara, although I remember some of the previous versions of me, too. So, that's what I am dealing with.” 

Paige sounded almost nonchalant throughout her monologue. 

“That's… that's a lot.” 

“It is. But Nathan has been a big help.” 

“I see. When you talked about this, you sounded…” Joan tries to come up with an appropriate works but fails and Paige continues. 

“It's odd. I know it's true, and I accept that. I have a collection of weird memories, and there is a lot of proof if you are willing to dig around for it. But I am still coming to terms with it. I haven't really internalized it yet.” 

“I can imagine. Well, no, actually I can't,” Joan feels like she has to confess. 

“That's alright.” Paige smiles understandingly. 

“So, I guess the best approach would be to just talk about this. When did you find it out?” 

“Well, when I came to Haven, I always had a strong sense of deja vu about this town. Things seemed familiar in ways they couldn't be. Nathan… there was something the way he looked at me, and the way I started feeling about him practically from the start, that was unusual. And James… I wanted a child, so I had him through in vitro, but it seems that his birth is even more unusual than that. There was just a connection with this town and certain people that wasn't normal, and then I started having actual dreams and memories. Mostly of a blonde woman. And then I had a flashback of many women, and I asked Nathan about it, because he was in one of those flashbacks and he told me what he knew.” Paige's voice changes a lot as she talks, going from neutral to curious to smitten when talking about and Nathan and freaked out when she talks about the flashbacks. 

“That must have been upsetting.” 

“Yes. But it also made sense, in a way. And it's easier to know that it's all true rather than think I am losing my mind. Having memories of people who are not me, ones that don't seem to make sense with what I consider my own life to have been,” Paige sounds oddly together for someone with such a complicated problem. 

“That is true. How do you feel about Nathan's place in all this? I assume he knew who you were when you met?” Joan wants to get a better impression of their relationship. Paige mentions Nathan a lot so Joan wants to hear Paige's view about Nathan's role in all this. 

“He did. I think… I think our relationship has always been a bit complicated. It's been entwined for so long. He was always patient and kind with me, and everything has happened at my pace. I know he loves *me *. But one of the reasons I wanted him to meet with you or someone like you is because… He lost someone very close to him, and I'm not quite *her *. I can't help him deal with it, and I don't want to be the person to help him deal with that. I'm not Audrey. I'm Paige. And he accepts that, but it's still something he needs to deal with, you know?”  
Paige quiets and puts her hand on her mouth, “I probably shouldn't have told you that. I know he didn't really talk with you during his first session.” 

Joan smiles reassuringly, “It is true that it's usually not a good idea for a couple to see the same psychiatrist like this, but you are allowed to have your own reactions to Nathan and his choices and talk about them here. I will try my best to not let that effect how I consult Nathan, and I won't tell him you said this to me. I am still quite unaware of Nathan's mental health needs, so this is a tiny bit useful. And he is aware that you came to see me like this, isn't he?” 

“Yes, he is.” 

“So, there is wiggle room. I just want you to know that everything is confidential. Your and Nathan's sessions are a separate from each other, and you can talk about each other. I haven't really done couples therapy but I can also try that if need be.” 

“Thank you, I'll keep that in mind.” 

“It seems like our time is almost up. Do you have anything else you want to discuss? Or shall we schedule another appointment?” 

“Just talking to someone else has been really helpful. Thank you, Dr. Bright. Another session sometime later would be nice.” 

They both stand up and Paige starts gathering her things. 

“I could try to look up some literature on past lives experience, although I am not quite sure how helpful that would be in your situation.” 

“Well, it wouldn't hurt to try,” Paige smiles and shakes Joan's hand, “Thank you, again,” and leaves.


	4. Patient Wuornos, session 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan (actually!) talks about his fears about parenthood.

Nathan enters Dr. Bright’s office once again, and it’s a bit weird for him to have a repeat appointment. He’s mostly managed to not have those, one and done sessions being more his type. But he knows he needs this. He needs to do this, if not for himself, then for Paige and James. He doesn’t want to burden them. He wants to be good for Paige, a good father for James. It’s that last bit that mostly brings him here today. 

“Hello, Nathan. I’m glad you decided to come today,” Dr. Bright tells him in a genuine tone. 

“I had an appointment,” Nathan shrugs, like the only reason he’s there is obligation. 

”I’m still glad you’re here. Have the breathing exercises been helpful to you? Do you still have trou--,um, issues sleeping?” 

Nathan sits down and the apprehension about talking is back. Is he actually ready for this? Although, it’s not like Dr. Bright’s question is even that invasive or anything. This isn’t a new issue. 

”Yeah, they’ve helped.” 

”I’m glad to hear that, Nathan.” 

Silence falls between them again. Nathan’s not quite sure how to start talking about anything without being pestered into it. He got so used to not talking about feelings, or issues. He did get better at it, with… But they’re gone now. He has a new life to live. And he needs to deal with his issues if he’s going to actually live his life, and not just exist like he did for so long. 

”I don’t know how to talk about… things,” Nathan confesses, pulling the words from his throat like they’re painful. 

”I understand that. Opening up can be difficult and painful.” 

”I’m sorry about the last time,” Nathan suddenly says. He feels a bit bad about the way he acted. Maybe talking about that is a start. “I just… I was raised around secrets, about the Troubles, about myself, and letting go of that, of everything I’ve known… It’s hard.” 

Dr. Bright nods.”You mentioned you were ‘raised around secrets about yourself’. Do you mind elaborating about that?” 

Nathan’s defense mechanisms flare up. He shouldn’t have said that, opened that bit of vulnerability. But that is one of the reasons he’s here for, isn’t it? He worries about being a father to James, because of his own history and upbringing. He needs to talk about this, no matter how painful that is. 

Nathan bites his lip and sighs. He taps his knee with his fingers, hoping to release some of the tension in him. 

“I’m adopted.” He doesn’t think about himself like that often. For all his faults, Garland Wuornos was his father. He knows that being raised by Max also affected him, in ways he might not even understand yet. But Garland was his father, and Elizabeth was his mother, and that’s what counts. Still, being raised without knowledge of Max lead to denial, and unanswered questions that still plague him. “My father didn’t tell me until I was thirty fucking four years old.” 

”Why did he wait so long? Also, I’d appreciate it if you tried not to swear. Although that is an appropriate time for it.” 

”I’ll try not to swear.” Nathan falls silent again, trying to figure out the answer to Dr. Bright’s question. Why did Garland wait so long? Because Max was gone and Nathan didn’t remember him? Because Garland was worried about losing him? Because Garland’s own Trouble couldn’t handle that? Because his mother never told him either? He never got any answers to this question from Garland, not really. 

”My biological father was in prison for murdering a family. 25 to life. He wasn’t in my life, and I didn’t remember him. My mother died when I was 12, and we didn’t really talk much after that. My father had a different Trouble than I did, and maybe he was worried about my reaction, his own reaction. I don’t know. The day he finally told me was the day he died. The day both of my fathers died.” 

”That sounds painful. And complicated.” 

”It was.” Nathan thinks hard about whether to say what he wants to say next. He needs to get this fear out there. Now that he’s talking, it’s difficult to stop. “I don’t know how good a father I can be to James.” His voice is barely audible, but Dr. Bright hears him. 

“I don’t… It’s easy, now, when he’s still all about needs. I can handle needs. Feed him, clothe him, sing him to sleep. I can do that. I don’t know if I can do the complicated stuff. I don’t know how to raise him.” Part of Nathan worries he can’t be as good a parent to James as the Cogans were. His James, *their* James, is going to be a different person than the one who was trapped in the Barn all those years. He doesn’t want to ruin his son’s second chance at life. 

”You’re not doing it alone, Nathan. You are parents with Paige, and I know you are friends with Dwight Hendrickson. Most parents learn by doing and asking for help.” 

”I know, but…” 

”But, what?” 

”What if I lose her? What if I lose them?” Nathan doesn’t mean to say that. He tries to not even think that. But that fear is always there. He’s lost her so many times. He’s lost James, too, but it’s more complicated. But now, he can’t image living without them. But he worries he’ll lose them again. And a part of that fear relates to losing them because he's not good enough.

”That is always a concern, for everyone. Life is unpredictable. We just have to try to live life ignoring that possibility. If we constantly live in fear of loss, we never would do anything. You just have to live with the situation as is. They are in your life *now*, and you need to act accordingly.” 

Now it’s Dr. Bright’s turn to take a break and fall into silence, trying to figure out how to best ask Nathan what she needs to know. 

”From what you’ve already told me, I gather there were some issues with your upbringing. Is that a part of your worries? Are you worried about that might affect you as a parent?” 

”Yes,” Nathan reluctantly whispers. He’s starting to feel overwhelmed by all this talking, all these revelations. It’s exhausting. 

”Do you want to talk about it right now?” 

Nathan swallows the lump in his throat. “Not really.” 

”I understand. I am very pleased that we’ve managed to open communication so well so soon, especially after the first time. I think we can end this session here. I’d advice that you talk with Paige, or maybe Dwight about your worries as a parent, and hopefully you’ll be more ready to talk in detail about your upbringing next time. Does that sound good?” 

”Yeah. That sounds doable.” 

”Glad to hear it. Shall we see each other next week? The same time?” 

”Yeah.” 

”OK then. Tell Paige I said hi, and I really am pleased with your progress.” 

”Thanks. I will.”

Nathan leaves Dr. Bright’s office, exhausted but also somewhat pleased. Maybe therapy really works.


End file.
